Conventional light utility vehicles (“LUVs”) can be provided with a wheel suspension assembly which is set either to provide good ride comfort in an unloaded condition (e.g., when the LUV has a low payload capacity, and is not expected to frequently carry loads), or to provide good ride quality in a loaded condition (e.g., when the LUV includes stiff springs to allow for higher payload capacity, and is expected to frequently carry heavy loads). To provide good ride comfort in an unloaded condition of an LUV, the suspension can be “softly sprung” such that it can be easily compressed by even small loads. When an LUV with a softly-sprung suspension is loaded, the suspension can be fully compressed and often cannot provide good ride comfort when the left and right wheels of the LUV encounter staggered bumps which accordingly cause the body of an LUV to rock sideways.